


Friday: Domestic

by hazelNuts



Series: Maliraweek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic, F/F, Strip Tease, but silent, it's just a tease, just like Malia, there is no actual real smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira loves Fridays, because Friday nights are special.<br/>Friday night was just for her and Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday: Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Kira loves Fridays, because Friday nights are special.

Friday night was just for her and Malia. She would get home and Malia would be all dressed up and have dinner ready. It was always hamburgers and fries. It was the only thing that Malia could actually cook. But she’d learned it for Kira.

When they had started dating, Kira invited Malia over for dinner, rather than go out to a restaurant. She loved to cook and even more so for other people. Plus, Malia loved to eat. It was perfect. Malia had wanted to do the same for Kira, but in the process nearly burned down her house. So, she’d learned how to make one meal, hamburgers and fries.

Kira waves at the girl at reception and walks towards the bus stop with a spring in her step. She hums tunelessly under her breath the entire ride home. First there would be dinner, then they’d change into their most comfortable clothes and curl up on the couch. They’d watch a movie or maybe play a videogame. Whichever it would be, they wouldn’t finish it. Half-way through, Malia would start kissing her and they’d forget all about everything else.

‘Ahem.’

Kira turns and sees Scott sitting next to her. She can feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. She hadn’t even heard him sit down.

‘Sorry, Scott. I, uhm-‘

‘ –was thinking about Malia,’ Scott finishes her sentence with a smirk. ‘You’re lucky I’m the only werewolf on the bus.’

Kira knows her face is completely red by now.

‘I figured I pull you out of your daydream. Your stop’s next.’

‘Thanks.’ Kira quickly grabs her bag and stands up.

‘Don’t forget, it’s your turn to bring the food tomorrow.’

Kira waves at him and quickly gets off the bus. They’d have to go grocery shopping tomorrow morning. It was ridiculous how much food they managed to eat on pack-nights.

She runs up the steps towards their apartment. Sniffing the air for the familiar smell of grilled meat and fried potatoes. But it’s not there. Instead, she smells garlic and cheese and- Is that spinach?

A little wary now, she pushes open the front door.

‘Malia?’

‘I’m in the kitchen. Just hang your coat and sit down. You’re right on time.’

A little nervous, Kira sits down at the dinner table. They only sit there on special occasions. And tonight is one of those, apparently. The table has been beautifully laid. The napkins are folded, there are flowers and candles. And there’s no ketchup in sight. What on earth is her girlfriend planning?

‘Close your eyes.’

She does and the smells she’d noticed earlier are getting stronger. There’s a soft clang and then the scrape of a chair as Malia sits down.

‘Okay, you can open them.’

Lasagne, Malia made her lasagne.

‘You learned another dish?’

‘Yeah, I know that you love Lydia’s lasagne so I asked her to help me learn it. It took a while, but I did it.’ She’s beaming and Kira can’t help but smile back.

‘It smells amazing. I can’t believe you did that for me.’

Malia pulls a face. ‘Of course I did. She’s also helping me with preparations for your birthday dinner, but I’m not telling you what it is.’

Kira has no idea what she did to deserve this amazing girlfriend.

‘Thank you,’ she says and squeezes Malia’s hand.

~

The lasagne is perfect. It’s even better than when Lydia makes. She’s so full afterwards that she only just manages to shuffle over to the couch.

‘I’m not getting up. I don’t need sweatpants. I’ll just stay like this.’

‘Would you like me to dress you?’ Malia asks her. The tone is sweet, but it’s hard to miss the predator behind the words. A little thrill runs through Kira. She doubts there will be any movie tonight.

‘Sure,’ she says, cool as a cucumber.

Malia walks to their bedroom. Two minutes later she comes back with two sets clothing. She drops them down on the coffee table. She takes a step back, making sure that Kira has good view. Slowly she shimmies out of her dress. Apparently this was an extra special night, because what she’s wearing under it makes Kira’s mouth water.

The bra is a soft pink with light brown lace trimmings. The panties match, and the whole ensemble kind of reminds her of the mocha/strawberry ice cream they had for desert. She’s itching to touch her girlfriend and find out if she tastes just as good. But when she starts to get up, Malia quickly walks over and pushes her back on the couch.

‘Nope. You’re staying right here.’ The order is punctuated by a nip on her neck.

Kira uses the proximity to pull her girlfriend in her lap, quickly trapping her with her arms.

‘So are you,’ she retorts.

She slides their mouths together. Malia tastes of coffee and strawberry, and under it she can taste the wine they had for dinner. She skims her hands down her back towards Malia’s ass. Grabbing it firmly, she pulls her closer. A growl escapes the coyotes throat. Kira pulls back a little to allow Malia to pull off her shirt and then starts biting and licking the other woman’s jaw.

She moves her hands towards the back of Malia’s bra and quickly unclasps it and throws it on the floor. Malia does the same with hers and for a glorious moment their breasts are pressed against each other.

But Malia pulls back and reaches over to the pile of clothes on the table. She grabs the shirts that are lying on top.

‘No,’ Kira groans and makes to bite at Malia’s nipple. However, there’s cotton pulled over it before she gets there. She pouts when she looks up at her girlfriend, who just smiles and then pulls the other shirt over Kira’s head.

Malia slides of her lap and Kira lets her go with a sigh. There is a plan and Malia will not be diverted from it. A plan that involves slowly pulling of Kira’s pants and kissing the skin as more and more is revealed. Okay, it’s a good plan. She groans and shifts her legs a little wider as she feels lips grazing the inside of her legs. With her fingers she digs into the couch, not wanting to distract Malia from what she’s doing. Because _holy god_ that feels amazing.

After her socks are pulled off, Kira giggles when she feels quick kisses to the insteps of her feet. And then, oh no, she feels thick woolly socks being pulled over her feet. She has a feeling what’s coming next, and yep, there are the sweatpants. More kisses are pressed to the skin of her legs, but this time, they’re being chased by cotton.

When the pants are on she feels a quick final press against her lips. She closes her eyes and waits for what Malia has planned next. There is the sound of clothes rustling and then the faint clicks of the remote control. The tune of the Harry Potter theme fills the room.

She feels the couch dip when her girlfriend sits down next to her. Hands are softly pulling at her and Kira goes with them. She lays down on her side. And when Malia lays down behind her she uses one of her arms as a pillow. Slowly, she opens her eyes and presses a soft kiss to the arm her head is resting on.

Her skin is still tingling from all the kisses and she can feel herself throbbing with want. She can wait, though. Malia never leaves her hanging very long. Evidenced by the fact that her hand is already sneaking down Kira’s pants before Aunt Marge is on her way towards Bristol.

Friday really is her favourite day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
